


Devon's Triple Doppelganger Adventure

by JessicaLynne



Category: Knight Rider - All Media Types, The Ghost and Mrs. Muir (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Edward Mulhare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaLynne/pseuds/JessicaLynne
Summary: Devon Miles takes a vacation to Gull Cottage and gets more than he truly bargained for! This is my very first crossover fic, please be kind in your reviews.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Devon's Triple Doppelganger Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> What if an actor actually met the character(s) they played at one point? What would happen?

It was a gorgeous late spring day at FLAG headquarters, and Devon Miles was sitting at his desk and buried up to his ears in paperwork, as usual. He was beyond frustrated with the Board of Directors and their bureaucracy. It seemed that anytime he tried to get anything done, he would hit a wall. Ask a basic question and get the run around. While Devon considered himself to be somewhat more diplomatic than, say, Michael Knight, he found himself getting angry with the Board's antics. It seemed no one knew what their job actually was or how to do it.

Logging into his computer, Devon began to read his messages. As he was reading, his eye was caught by an ad for a charming place called Gull Cottage. Located in coastal Maine, it had once been a family home, but was now an inn. Devon couldn't help but smile. Maybe a vacation was what he needed, a holiday or break from all of the frustration. He hadn't had a vacation in years, not since coming to work for Knight Industries at any rate.

After getting approved for some much needed time off, Devon checked his calendar and decided the first week after summer began would be the perfect time. There wouldn't be too many tourists yet, so maybe he could get some peace and quiet time to relax. After letting Michael, Kitt, Bonnie and RC know his plans, Devon made sure his other affairs were in order before boarding his first class flight to Maine.

*****

Upon landing at the airport, Devon headed to the car rental counter. The Mercedes he had reserved was waiting for him. Gull Cottage was located in a town called Schooner Bay, so the drive would not be too long. Arriving at the cottage, Devon pulled up to the gate. The view was magnificent! You could see the beach from the cliffside. The briny tang of the Atlantic ocean reminded him of California. The house itself was interesting too, with it's nautical theme. There was an ancient ship's wheel on the upper balcony and a telescope peeking out of one of the windows. Another car was parked alongside the gate, a Honda Civic. Walking up to the porch, a little mixed breed dog came trotting up to him. Devon held out his hand and allowed the dog to sniff it before giving the dog a pat on the head. The dog's name tag told him the dog's name was Scruffy III. "Hello, Scruffy." Scruffy let out a bark and went on his own way.

Standing back up as the door opened, there was a young man and a young lady waiting to meet him as well. "Welcome to Gull Cottage. Can we help you?" The young man's smile was friendly and open.

"Yes, I have a reservation here, my name is Devon Miles."

"Come on in, Mr Miles. I'm Jonathan Muir, and this is my sister, Candy. It's nice to meet you. I have your reservation logged into the computer. Here is your room key. Top floor, first room on the left. I'll get your bags and take them to your room. Feel free to look around. What brings you to Maine?"

"I'm on vacation. I live in California. I saw your advertisement while reading my email at work."

"Yes, we just recently started advertising online. It's brought in visitors from all over the world. We have a gentleman from Ireland staying here as well. He says he's from County Cork."

"That is a long way. I was also born in County Cork, although I grew up in London, England. It will be nice to talk to someone from the same place. Who is this gentleman in the painting over the fireplace?"

"That's Captain Daniel Gregg. He was a sailor in the 1800s. His family originally owned Gull Cottage. Our mom leased the house from his great nephew, Claymore, when we first moved here in 1968. Eventually she bought the house. We like to keep the painting because of it's connection to the history of Gull Cottage. A reminder of where it came from, so to speak."

"Interesting!" Devon couldn't help but notice the resemblance of Captain Gregg to himself as a younger man. Very intriguing, indeed. As Michael would say, he could spot a mystery in this from a mile away.

Later that night at dinner, Devon met Gull Cottage's other guest, the Irishman. Needless to say, it was shocking. The two men could have been identical twin brothers, they looked so much alike! Quickly recovering, the Irishman introduced himself. His name was Edward Mulhare. He was an actor, having worked in several films, including one with one of Devon's favorite singers, Frank Sinatra. "Yes, I remember seeing the Sinatra film," Devon said. "Von Ryan's Express, wasn't it called? You both did a commendable job in that movie, very well done."

"Thank you. And what do you do, Mr Miles? You said you live in California, right?"

"Yes, I'm the senior director of a group called the Foundation for Law and Government. We assist the police with their investigations, often helping them to solve cases they can't solve themselves, mainly finding and arresting criminals who think they can operate above the law."

"Wow, and I thought my life was interesting!" Mr Mulhare said, laughing.

"Yes, though the bureaucracy from our Board of Directors can get maddeningly frustrating, even at the best of times. I hadn't had a vacation in years, so I thought it was time to take a break."

"That's understandable. I feel the same way with the actors' unions. It seemed to me like I couldn't do anything without hitting a wall of some sort. It was definitely time to get away."

*****

Several hours after retiring for the night, Devon was awakened by an unusual scraping sound coming from downstairs, followed by the sound of an old fashioned manual typewriter being used. Rising from his bed he decided to go down to investigate. As Devon came out of his room, Mulhare was also coming into the hallway.

"You heard it too?" Mulhare asked.

"Yes. I tend to be a light sleeper, the slightest sound will wake me up. Too many years watching my back, first with the OSS during WWII, now working with law enforcement."

"Well, then, let's take a look, shall we? Lead the way."

Slowly making their way into the office just past the living room, the two men noticed that the typewriter sounds had stopped. Walking into the office itself they were both shocked at the sight of a lit candleabra that appeared to be floating by itself in mid air! "Who's there?" Devon called, and was startled when his own accent tones answered him.

"I suppose it was inevitable that we would meet while you gentlemen are staying in my home this week." A man in 1800s naval dress blues appeared out of thin air. "Captain Daniel Gregg. Welcome to Gull Cottage." Pouring himself a glass of water, Gregg remarked, "I am glad neither of you are too faint hearted. Throwing pitchers of water in peoples' faces is ultimately such a waste." Devon noticed the captain's sense of humor was very similar to Kitt's dry wit and wondered what Kitt himself would say to that! Captain Gregg continued, "My nephew Claymore was such a scaredy cat, he always stuttered or fainted in my presence. I used many pitchers of water to revive him, no doubt. One would think he wouldn't be so faint hearted in front of his own family, but what could I do about that?"

Both Devon and Mulhare smiled. It sounded like something they both would have done in their own youth. Murmuring their good nights to the captain, they both went back to bed.

*****

The next morning at breakfast, Candy was setting their meal on the table when Devon and Mulhare walked in. Jonathan was already seated at the table.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," Devon answered. "I met Captain Gregg last night. Interesting fellow, to say the least. I don't know about you, Mr Mulhare, but I couldn't help but notice his resemblance to myself as a young man, in looks, words and actions."

"Yes, I noticed the same thing, seeing myself as a young man in him. And please, call me Edward."

"Thank you, Edward, and you can call me Devon, along with everyone else here. Now that I think about it, Captain Gregg's sense of humor reminds me of one of my team members. Sardonic dry wit and all. It makes me wonder how everyone back home is doing without me around?" Devon smiled as he spread butter on his toast.

"You're on vacation, so I wouldn't worry about it. You came here to take your mind off of your work."

"True."

*****

The rest of the week was relaxing and as uneventful as could be. Devon read the newspaper every morning, took walks along the beach shore, and enjoyed himself taking in the sights around Schooner Bay. He especially liked looking at the architecture of some of the older houses. Waking up to a pot of some of the best tasting English Breakfast tea waiting by his bedside every morning was a wonderful treat too. Candy's cooking was some of the best he had ever eaten. He told her so, and was rewarded with one of her shy smiles. Candy told Devon that she had learned to cook from her mother's former housekeeper Martha. He and Edward also became close friends. Devon was the youngest in his family, and Edward was quickly becoming like another brother to him. They exchanged addresses and phone numbers, promising to keep in touch as they could. Edward had told Devon that his stories of his team and his job with FLAG had given him some ideas to put in his producer's ear. Edward would talk with him, a Mr Larson, and see what he thought.

*****

One year later...

Finishing his work for the day, Devon logged off of his computer, stood up and stretched out the kinks in his back. The FLAG Board's bureaucracy was still never ending, it seemed, but at least he could handle it with some sense of grace these days.

Walking into the living room, he saw Bonnie, Michael and RC watching television. The opening theme song of a new program was playing, and it caught Devon's interest. The program was called "Knight Rider", and Devon was shocked to see his friend Edward, who he had met in Maine, was one of the stars of the show, after some upstart named Hasselhoff....


End file.
